After the clock strikes Midnight
by SexyKovacPistol
Summary: Manhattan feels guilt, and brings the once dead Rorschach back to life. He comes back, in a state of confusion, he begins a investigation on himself but ends up running into a new mask.Ror/OC lemon. Updated/edited:Sep.16,2009.
1. Chapter 1:Guilt

A/N: This is my first story, so wish me luck. I've been reading from, in my opinion, the best authors to go about my story. So please comment, I want to know what I should improve in & I just want to hear how you feel about it.

Oh and please don't get technical like "I read the comic book, he can't do that" blahblahblah. And yes I will be mixing the movie and comic book for the reason I don't like giant brain squids. Just please enjoy for god sakes it's a fanfic, I'm not gonna win any Pulitzer from this.

Chapter1:

GUILT

It is the year 1985.

I ,Manhattan, stand here, seeing the once pure snow now painted with the blood of a Watchman. Turning my sight to the former partner, Daniel also more commonly known to the public as Night Owl II. I can hear the screams before they happen, but it still does not prepare me for when it does occur. Dan, discards of his mask. He is on his knees now, I can see the anger and grief that passes through his face.

He looks at me, Confused but soon it disappears just like the mask he wore. He stands, fist tightened, he knows he cannot fight me. But it doesn't stop him from approaching me . His foot steps heated by anger dig into the snow, he stands before me. I see his lips mouthing the inaudible word 'why?', as his hot tears break the frozen ice on his redden cheeks. I know what he's going ask, I know how he's going to react but I stand there waiting for my cues. Like a puppet in a show I must play the parts destined for me. "Why John.." He trails, no one has called me by my name other than Laurie. "He just was doing what he thought was right.." I cut him off. "He would have destroyed more lives if he revealed the truth, and all the lives Adrian had to sacrifice would have been in vain."

I have no emotion in my voice as I state the fact that he already knows but it does not suffice for the loss of his friend and former partner. "I-I...was his only friend" his voice is breaking but as unsteady as it is he continues "he did what was right no matter what..He saved lives, he protected the weak...FORGODSAKES JOHN!!!!!!!" I stare at him, he's breaking, his head hangs but not for long, he walks over to where his friend once stood. He kneels picking up the fabric that I had made long ago along with his hat. He stays in a hunched position before he storms over, I know he's going to yell but I stand here, I know I must listen and I know what I am going to do.

He screams hoarsely, the cold is affecting his human body "Touch it!!! TOUCH IT JOHN!!! I know you can see things Laurie told me! Do it, it's the only way...!!!" I pause and look down at the mask that shows no more life and the hat that was held in his hand at the final moments before I killed him.

"What would this solve Dan?" He stares at me with so much anger that it alone could fuel the earth's energy problems. Dan eyes stare intently at the mask and hat in his hand "So you can know who you killed...that he wasn't just another body to add to that false foundation you have helped Adrian construct...!" I reach over with both of my hands, I cannot stop the strings that pull me to preform my next part.

I hold them, images and memories rush through me as I see everything through the eyes of Walter J. Kovacs. I can hear his thoughts and feel what he feels, I haven't felt for a very long time. I look at the mask as it begins to taint my blue skin with blood of the former Watchmen. I feel..Guilt. I look at Dan, yes...Dan. They were partners, I know this, but I can feel what he felt an unbidden trust that was built over the time they fought together, such a strong bond. I close my eyes and apologize.

Dan shakes his head, "What will that accomplish!? I can't even bury him John...I can't..bury him...There's nothing to bury...John.." He clenches his jaw as he grips the sides of his head with his snow covered gloves. He looks up at me before walking off just like he had approached me picking up his mask and returning inside.

My other-self is bidding farewell to Laurie before he enters and I am gone before I can see anything that happens. I stand there holding the mask and hat, I look to where I had seen Dan leave. I place the mask in the hat while I lift my other hand collecting every atom that belonged to him. It doesn't take me long, I have collected it all into a sphere and removed anything that didn't belong to him. I cannot remake him from the point I destroyed him, it would be pointless. 9 years, I will make him 9 years younger with all his memories except those of the recent nine years. I will place him in a hospital that is near where the explosions has taken place. Panicking is what humans do in this situation, they'll wrap his wounds before anyone can realize who he is.

I recombine him, it is no harder for myself than putting a watch back together you just have to know where everything belongs, he floats in the sphere asleep. He's alive, his body is working just fine. His clothes was next, much simpler, I maneuvered the clothes back onto Rorschach, Walter J. Kovacs, body. Just like I had done to myself many times before. I must be quick before he awakes, I assure that the mask is well hidden within the hat that he places on his chest.

He is gone in a blue flash just like I will be soon. I close my eyes and hope I have done the right thing. It was guilt that felt, and it'll be the last thing I will ever feel from this planet as I too am now gone. I will never return. But I will never forget everyone here especially those who we called 'Watchmen': Dan, Adrian, Laurie, Edward, and....Walter J. Kovacs. The curtains close and the audience applauds.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I promise the next will have Walter J. Kovacs and more infamously known as Rorschach. You'll meet the OC in following chapter or maybe the third I'm not sure yet, hahaha. But I will assure you that they're not gonna be a 'Mary-sue' or 'Murray-sue' I have yet release the information of it being a female or male. Just Enjoy I promise you I'm gonna do my best!!!

On another note, hardest thing is to write like Doctor Manhattan. But I have yet to write like Rorschach like I've heard other Authors claim it too be difficult. So I guess we'll see!!!

-SexyKovacPistol


	2. Chapter 2: Air

**A/N: **I'm glad you all(Atheneblue, PisccesSoul, & Kaiya's Watergarden, hahaha) liked the first chapter!! Well here's the second one C: I hope I didn't confuse anybody. But just to be sure, the first chapter is said from the POV of Doctor Manhattan. Now it will be from the point of view Walter/Rorschach. And to prevent confusion quotation marks ("..") are for speaking while these('...') are used thoughts. I hope that clears things up enjoy! I also must mention this chapter starts according to the time line right after the explosion happens in the city. And remember to tell me what you think!!!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - --**

**Chapter Two:**

Air

Panic is everywhere, screams are heard all around from every person. Mother's are crying for their missing children or husbands. Men are yelling in anger cussing to their god, questioning their judgment. Children crying out of fear, or screaming for their parents.

Air rushes into his lungs, there's a person over him using a device to push the oxygen back into his limp body. He can't make out the figure, the lights are to bright, he can hear all the screams and crying. 'Am I in hell?' He thinks before letting his eyes adjust to fluorescent lights. Everything is moving past him, it's coming to him slowly just like the water dripping in from the IV overhead. He concludes he's in the hospital after seeing nurses rushing past him and seeing victims from all sizes,ages, and colors getting bandaged up or assisted by the medical personnel.

They move him into one the few empty rooms, or to be precise one of the quieter ones. As his body rejuvenates to it's normal state, he blinks and looks around at the dimly lit room that shows no personal affection. It doesn't take him long before he realizes his face isn't on anymore. He sits up as quick as a deer hearing a gun shot, violently gripping the sheets "...WHERE'S MY FACE!?.." he yells, no one can hear him with the screams from the streets and from within' the halls of the hospital itself. Looking around the room he pants sweat dripping down his face to see if there's anyone who had discovered his disguise, '_no one._' Noticing all the other patients in the room are ones with severe head injuries or are missing limbs and had to be heavily sedated. He was fortunate, in the hurry none of the nurses had time to change him into a medical gown. Rummaging through his pockets to look for his face, '_nothing_', he halts for a second but dismisses it for it was just his flash light. But as he's looking Walter notices his worn out fedora at the end of the bed near his feet. He reaches for his hat but misses, his depth perception is faulty. Noticing he's missing his right glove that was replace by an IV. Pulling it without a second thought, fearing there might be some medicine meant to sedate him that was affecting with his depth perception and motor skills.

He quickly slips on his leather glove then reaches over and retrieves his worn down hat with success. Flipping the fedora to place upon his head, he pauses, something catches his eye. Reaching within he feels an all too familiar material, even through his thick gloves he knows what he has found. A wave of relief washes over him, he gathers his face from the worn down fedora. He pauses before placing it over his head for two reasons. First, he notices his _face_ is drenched in blood and still moist; his gloved hand reaches up rubbing his head feeling for any lacerations, '_..none.._' he groans a guttering growl of alleviation. Second, the Keene Act of 1977 is still in effect, and after noticing the masses of injured people, there must be police officials to keep the peace. For now he'll place his face in the safety of his jacket, he adjusts the hat on his head pulling it down to secure a dynamic shadow over his freckled face.

He makes his way out of the room and down the hallway, so far so good no one has asked him anything. His pace is quick but steady, watching his step, the halls are littered with people and whores alike. A women with bleached blonde over puffed permed hair donned in a mini skirt with a day glow tube top the whore's mascara is running and crying pathetically, from the looks of it she was burned horribly, '_Whore deserves it_.' he grunts as his lips curls in disgust.

'_So many injured people, what happened. Bomb. Average Joe who couldn't take anymore of his drone office job. A nutcase_.' He scoffs popping up his collar and steps into the rain. '_Must investigate further.'_

Closing his eyes as he walks down the chaos filled streets, he couldn't remember what happened that had led him to be placed in a hospital. And why was his mask in his hat, who would desert him in front of a hospital that was near the outskirts away from the crowded heart of the city that he usually never left. And upon that the crowds of people running a muck causing the chaos in the streets or why some are having break downs in the middle of the street screaming gods name in vain.

It isn't long before a young idiot runs up to him with a stiletto blade, "Give me your wallet shorty!! A-And anything gold or has diamonds, like right now, man!!! I'm not kidding man turn around and give me your cash!!" He slowly turns facing the dark haired young adolescent who's eyes are dilated to the point he can barely tell what color they are. '_Hopped up on some hallucinate. Drugged up dog._' He quickly and effortlessly knocks the knife out of youth's hand. Walter's left hand grips tightly to the neck of hopped up teen's shirt before his gloved right hand makes repeated contact with the sobbing bloody teen's face. His glove is cover with blood as he lets the discomfited adolescent hit the pavement. The idiot adolescent spits out 4 teeth and barely has a recognizable nose left on his face, he stares in fear and confusion at him before he scrambles to his feet holding his bloody face and runs off.

Walter grits his teeth in disgust as he turns into an alley, '_Should have known the filth of this city would rise and show itself in a time like this._' His head ached badly as if he had fell head first from a four story building. '_Must go investigate. Something is wrong. I can see it in the city and in the faces of innocent._' he notices his vision is begging to blur. A newspaper flutters with the wind stricken rain before it clings to his leg like a abandon kitten begging to be picked up. He reaches for it, he cannot read it not in this weather.

Looking out of the corner of his eye a door wanes to the rhythm of the wind. He steps in securing the door with it's locks, it's a small abandon apartment. He deducts from looking at his surroundings.

'_Someone was here not long ago_.' He stares at the ruffled drawers and items sprawled against the hardwood floors. '_Robbery?_' Looking down at the floor he sees foot prints other than his wet markings he had just made. Two pairs of feet one medium sized and the other very small, looking up at the walls he spots a photo of a woman with a bright smile hugging a young boy who's cheeks are covered with a faint blush. '_Mother and child. No break in. Running away_.' A small part of him is glad that the small but happy family was not just another victim of the soulless dogs that the city breeds. But it just brought more questions of what was going on in the city that it would force a mother and her child into the chaos filled streets.

'_Newspaper._' He turns to the table and begins to walk before he falls to his hands and knees. His vision blurs slightly creating a double image of everything he lays his eyes upon. Groaning his mind comes to a quick conclusion, '_medicine_', not all of it has be rushed out of his system. Shaking his head and allowing his vision to align back to its normal eyesight. He stands walking over to the kitchen sink removing his gloves setting them on the kitchen counter hoping some water on his face will wake his body up. Turning the knob until it releases an high pitched squeak instead of the water that he desperately required, '_broken sink._'

Walking down the small hallway leaving a trail of wet foot prints he pushes a door open and on the first try he finds the bathroom. Walter's eyes focuses on the white sink, he reaches over and turns the knob slightly before the cold water begins to flow unevenly caused by the old pipes. Allowing the water to pool within his cupped hands before splashing his face repeatedly. The cold water makes contact his warm pale flesh, he parts his chapped lips letting a soft hiss escape. He stays hunched over the sink balancing himself with his well built forearms on the edge, letting the droplets of water fall from his gritty freckled face.

He admires the clear liquid swirling around the metal rim of sink before it disappears down the pipe. Five minutes pass, he has been in a daze staring at the water before he remembers his _face_ being covered with blood. His hands reaches into his pocket and quickly frees it from the leather coat revealing his blood soaked face that had been turning a sicking dull brownish-red. Grabbing the worn down soap from the top corner of the sink, he begins to rubbed it vigorously into the unique fabric. It lays in the sink soaking in the water that had mesmerized him for five minutes. He rubs it in between his hands harshly that if it wasn't for the water he could have set it on fire.

The water turns a murky disgusting color he knows all too well but it doesn't last long before gravity pulls it down the vacant hole. He stares at his _face,_ it's white once more except for the still black spots. '_Needs to dry_.' Turning his head to the metal bar that holds a small old used towel, he wrings it out before placing it next to the towel.

When turns his body to assure that his _face_ won't slip onto the dirty tile floor he senses something wrong in the reflection in the mirror. Every muscle in his body tenses, like a predator before it pounces on it unsuspecting prey. He turns his body sharply and peeks into the hallway, '_No one, getting too paranoid, must be the medicines_.'

Groaning his hand holds his forehead he walks back into the simple kitchen and sits him self in the metal chair. The floor creeks but he relaxes knowing it was made himself along with the unruly weather. His eyes widen as he reads the date on the old paper. '1985!?' He stands up so quickly the chair slams into the old wooden floors behind him. He was no math genius but he knew what year it was, '_It's 1977. How can it be 1985._' He's huffing air sharply in and out of his nostrils, Walter knew what he had felt earlier was right there was something wrong and he knew he had to find out it what happened. Pacing in the small kitchen making an orchestra of the old wooden floor boards judging if he should continue reading the worn down newspaper that's already making him feel more insane than he already was.

He stares at the newspaper from across the kitchen slipping on his leather gloves Walter's eyes were glued to the newspaper making sure it didn't leave his sight. Anxiety rushes through his veins making his heart feel like its gonna burst through his muscular chest. He's had enough, stomping on the old floor boards he comes up to the edge of the table his hand darts across gripping the newspaper tightly. Opening the black and white wrinkled paper, he straightens it with a slap of wind creating a soft pop sound.

The rain is pouring harder than ever creating a white noise that deafens the screaming city. His throat closes up, even though most of the printed letters have been smudged he can make out the main front page image. '_It's me, it's my disguise_' His eyes are dotting across the paper putting the words that had not been blotted out by rain together.

'_I was arrested by the NYPD?! No. Never. Mistake. Mistake!_' He slams the paper onto the green table. His uncontrollably shaking his head side to side mumbling the words no from his mouth. He was so careful he would never let himself be caught, and by none other than the bumbling idiots in the police force who can't even track down missing children or rapists. He looks down to notice more carefully the photo is him, but he looks so aged. He walks firmly down the hallway down into the bathroom with the newspaper in hand. Plastering the old paper against the wall with his hand next to the mirror, he stares at the image on the front page and then at the mirror. '_What's going on. Not me. It is me._' His eyebrows furrow in anger, Walter looks over both disguises his eyes fill confusion and frustration. He looks over at his _face_ that is clinging to the metal bar and had stopped dripping excess water.

'_Must investigate. This city is trying trick me. Won't let it._' retrieving his face and slips it over his unruly red hair and pasty freckled skin turning it into a look he was comfortable with when he stared back at the mirror. The black liquid blots come to life once more and begin rotating around his face changing their shape freely. He'll wait 'till night comes where he can move without no one noticing him and find out more information.

He inhaled air sharply through his nose, "Should have known something was different, I could smell it in the Air, disgusting dogs and whores." He said aloud in his deep gritty voice knowing no one was around and even if there was no would even care if they had heard it.

_'The rain continues to fall, but no matter how much water washes this city it'll never be clean. Only I am left to rid this city of the filth.'_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**A/N:** He guys!! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Our poor Walter is very confused and frustrated the poor dear's mindset is in 1977 I hope he has aspirin, hahaha. I'll hopefully be introducing the OC next chapter, you guys excited? Hahaha, So tell me what do you think!! I hope I did Rorschach's thoughts justice, it's hard speaking from his mind set.

**EDIT**: Punctuations, Grammar, and fixing some sentences up C:


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight

**A/N: **Thank you guys for you comments! It really keeps me going, hopefully I'll become a better writer as this goes along C: . I know the story is at a slow start but this chapter will pick the speed up. Well here's the OC & Walter, I'll be getting really into their POV so lets see how I do! I'm also hoping this one will be a lot longer! really makes you feel like you don't write enough hahahha! C: (I'll be starting with the OC!!!)

------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o

**Chapter 3:**

Midnight

She looks up, staring at her clock, the short arm reluctantly falls over the twelve and chimes a short happy tune. Her eyes are wide, the lights aren't on, only the glow from helicopters and riot fires that light the excuse of a home up. A stray black and white cat strolls in pushing open the poorly locked window, he invites himself in every night at midnight.

The cat doesn't beg for anything, he lets out a meow as if he's a husband getting home from work late, 'Honey I'm home.' She gives a soft chuckle at the thought, no ones around to hear it other than the cat who perks it's feline ears as if it knows she is mocking him.

The athletic built girl walks over to the large pane factory windows, some of the glass squares are painted over with white paint randomly. Click. She close the window, knowing that when she gets back it'll be open and the cat will be gone. 'I don't know why I worry' she turns to look at the mostly vacant room, if there was something worth stealing she didn't see it. There was an old Victorian couch that was there when she moved in, a giant spool she got from the docks, they used them to wrap those thick metal wires.

"I better head down to the center, Lou's probably been waiting for me, promised I'd bring some canned goods I collected." The stray was licking it's self and turned it's piercing vision towards me as if he had understood me. She had sworn that the cat had given her a farewell nod, 'I must be losing it, talking to cat..and worse I think he listens'.

She shoves the air out of her lungs like an un-welcomed guest, huff, she swings the backpack filled with canned goods over her shoulder. It's heavy but nothing the well built girl can't handle, she opens the small closet door retrieving a long black scarf. Wrapping it around her face securely that it had look like she going hold up a bank in the west. It isn't a fashion statement, she just had weak lungs and the pollution in the city can sometimes get so thick she couldn't breathe. 'I hope the weather will be ok, it's been raining on and off like crazy.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

_'Ate canned food. Left abandon house at nine. Face is on.' _He scribbles in a blank journal he had found in the abandoned house.

'_Can smell dogs and whores everywhere, can hear the cries of the innocent. Must stop them. Both, must stop both.' _He scribbles the last of it down and places it in one of the pockets inside the leather coat. Walking down the alley he securely ties the jacket tightly and adjust his collar, the black blotches swirl giving a supernatural feeling. Rorschach hears the cries of a woman, turning into the sidewalk he sees a woman getting pinned to bags of garbage by large bald head man covered with tattoos from his neck to his arms.

He growls as he pounces on another _dog_ trying to take advantage of an innocent. _'Innocent runs off. Frighten. Crack. And the excuse of man dies and justice is served. I pick the dog's wrist up and look at the time, Past Midnight.'_

As the night slowly began had already dealt with over 20 dogs & whores, '_filthy human roaches. Never die. Neither will I.' _ Letting a groan of frustration escape from his lips heating his white face up that the blotches quickly spread and divide into a new shape. He pulls the journal out from of his coat and quickly jots down his thoughts.

'_Cannot stop. They won't. Not enough cops. There's military coming in to keep the peace. Not working. Tricky Dick, is a fool.' _ Folds the book up and places it back in the jacket.

'_More cries of the innocent. Don't know if there's more dogs or innocents. Cries are close, sound young._' He jumps onto a fire escape and heads to the roof, allowing for quicker transportation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

The twenty-six year old woman was walking to Lou's, she could hear the cries from her apartment but she never could have imagine what she was seeing. It had rained but just for a short bit, but it didn't stop the criminals. So much looting, so many criminals. They see her, and by _them_ she meant the disgusting creatures that dare call themselves human. Disgusting Animals. They make cat calls at her, she don't know why, she didn't marketherself like other woman. Her clothes wasn't like most women, trying to advertise themselves to men and without their knowing they attract these _creatures_. She wasn't a marketable beauty but she was homely, she cut her own hair which had turned into any hairstylist nightmare. And recently she had let some young punks at Lou's center bleach and dye her hair. Which everyone, including Lou and his three children, had made remarks on how she could have let that happened.

She hears screams, young girl's screams, she can feel her heart sinking deep within her chest. Her legs suddenly feel weighted by lead, she knows she's close but doesn't know what she should do.

'Rape?...I shouldn't be surprised. It happens when the cops are around and there's _law & order._ Damn this city, it doesn't take pity upon anyone._' _

She makes two tight fist that are motivated by the adrenalin coursing through her body. 'I can't stand here and do nothing, I won't just read it in the paper and feel pity for them. No. Never again.'

She finds the alley that the screams are originating from, the homely girl can't believe what she's doing. Never would it have occurred to her to do this but recently with all that's been happening she couldn't take it anymore. 'No one else here? I could hear these cries a block away even with all the screaming and looting.' She is filled with disgust and anger, she's gonna need it. There's three men, large tall men, twice her weight and they look well built. But she doesn't care, she doesn't have another choice with no one else is around and the police being sparse. Frighten, not sure if she'll be able take on three men alone. She has to use the element of surprise and tactical moves or else she'll be done in. She was in shape but being pitted against three men no one would be able to last.

I can see the girls faces their blonde hair very messy from their struggle shinning in the light, she didn't know a person could cry that much. Air rushes into her lungs, her stomach feels nauseous, and her legs are trembling like a new born. She looks down summoning every bit of strength and courage.

She rush in, running as fast as she can, her bag hangs in the grip of her sweaty hands. She's getting closer and everything around her feels like it's slowing down.' It's getting hard to breath, I'm breathing too quick or not enough, I can't tell.' A clatter of metal chimes with in the bag as it makes contact with two of the men. Her yell had not given her away when she had ran up to the men, too much screaming from the girls they probably didn't think much of it, bet the two on the ground regret it now.

"Get going, Run! Right now, go!" She screams so loudly it scares the two young girls out of shock.

They nod, one pulling the other as they try to make it out of the alley way. But there's more men standing at the entrance. She huffs as she stares at them, they look back at me as their eyes widen. She had got two men but in concern of the girl's she had forget to handle the third one. Turning back, her element of surprise is gone, and the thrid man she had forgotten to handle has got a wooden board within his hand.

It's not long before the wood makes contact with her head. It echos and pulsates, she can feel something, but it's hard for her to make it out what's going on. Dazed, he slams her into the wall with his fist. He's pinning her to the wall by her stomach, she look down and there's his colossal fist. She looks at the girls who had been taken by the other men, they're kicking and screaming. One of the men is trying to kiss the younger one whose turning away in disgust, the older one bites the arm of her assailant. She falls and kicks the man in the groin who held her sister, the man lets go of the younger girl gripping his family jewels. The older sister grips her younger sister and holds tightly. The other men laugh making jokes at the two men, 'not good, I know what happens after this, men feel insecure and then want to prove how much of a man they are, but I can't let it happen.'

Her glare fixates upon the man, he's grinning, it's disgusting. The two other men are groaning and getting up,' it's now or never.' She flings her fist at the man, right in the temple, he stumbles back but lets a chuckle out. He's so much bigger than her it must have felt minuscule.

"HEY!HEY! Look at this boys! We got a feisty one tonight!!" He makes a click sound directed toward his growing crowd with his tongue as stares at me. He whistles trying to get the crowd of animals going, they whistle and howl back, such loyal creatures.

"Come on miss superhero, I'll give you a free one right here" He pats his stomach before lifting his shirt to reveal muscles that look as if they're a creature alone. Disgusting. He lets out a laugh, and all the men laugh with him, they know better.

She grits her teeth that no one can see. But the look in her eyes says it all. 'Wait. Miss Superhero? What the hell was he talking about—my scarf I almost forgot.' She huffs, runs at him while he's still laughing at his own pathetic jokes. ' I'll do what _he_ taught me.' She jumps at him, her velocity is just right, just like _he_ taught her, she brings her arms in to make herself spin. She braces her arm, one hand holds the other making her elbow poke out while giving it support.

She hit him, but couldn't tell where, She land on dirty wet pavement near the large dumpster. She gets up as quick as she can, his crowd is quiet jaws dropped. Their boss pushes himself up off the ground, and shakes his head a little bit. She wants to lean on the dumpster, she feels so light headed from the punch he put in her gut from earlier. But she has to stand strong, because she can see the girl's and they have this small glimmer of hope that they can get out of this alive.

'I can't let them down. I have to save them. There's no one else who will. '

She gets into a fighting stance, not a very good one, but hell these guys aren't professionals and she's not making some fancy movie.

"hehehhh" He chuckles, and it sets her off, making her feel very uneasy "You're gonna regret that you pink haired freak!!!"

"GET HER FOR ME BOYS!!!" He lets a thick laugh roll out of his mouth. So disgusting. He gestures to the two men she had hit with her bag of canned goods with earlier.

'They seem very eager, must be sore about the hit I landed on them earlier.' She stares at the lumps forming on their heads. The two rush at her, landing a couple of punches and kicks before their immense bodies wrap around her gripping at her arms and lifting her up that she couldn't even touch the floor. She's too small, too short, she curses her genetics.

It's not long before the large man with the disgusting smile approaches her, he lands a quick hit on her head, and she's already in a daze once more.

"Alright Miss Superhero," He says with a that cursed smile, she wants to wipe it off his smug disgusting face. The large man hears her growl of disgust, "What was that??Are you interrupting me?? Are _you _interrupting **ME**?" He shakes his head, "tsk tsk tsk, now Miss Superhero no one ever taught you some manners?"

The crowd laughs, he's smiles at the crowd like some game show host, disgusting. He whips around and begins using her like a punching bag, she can hear her organs making disgusting sounds. The crowd cheers, she hears his name, Valentino, being chanted like a holy scripture. He grips her hair that it looks like going to plucked from her scalp. His lifts her loose shirt, "WOHHH! Look boys! Miss Superhero is SUPER FINE!!" He lets out a thick laugh, thinking he's witty, she wants to shut him up. He uses his hand like those show girls on a those game shows as if advertising a product. They watch her ribs expanding and contracting, the markings from his punches shows up in bright red. Creatures in the crowd look at her with open mouths, disgusting, they give a hungry look as if they're going to eat the meat off her bones and that churns her stomach. 'The crowd loves him, they cheer and laugh, poor girls, I can see them, they're so scared I can't do anything...Not a damn thing.' He lets go of her head she feels like she has failed the two girls. 'What will happen to them...' she thinks her eyes adverting themselves to the ground before squeezing her eyes shut.

Her head hangs but Valentino quickly grips her chin so tightly she can't turn away. "Lets see what's under that mask" He leans in with that disgusting smirk.

"No! You piece of filth, don't you dare lay a hand on it! I'll kill you I swear! " She screams so hard her eyes are slammed shut, she can feel her breathing is acting up, 'it's _his_ no one can touch it just _him_.'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

He arrives at the scene, _'Dead end alley. Three men, two on the ground. Two victims getting corned by more men at entrance. New mask. Doesn't know what they're doing.'_ He groans letting it rumble in his chest cavity. But he watches, keeping an eye on both of the young blonde girls making sure things don't get out of hand. _'Wood to head. Still walking. Not long though.' _He stares, watching the new mask get nailed to the wall by the dog's fist, the mask looks at the two young girls before landing a hard blow on the _dog's_ head. He lets a eyebrow quirk in interest, '_Pink hair. Must be women. Whore until proven not. Not giving up. Not very strong. Rash._' He pulls out his journal and quickly jots down everything he learning about from the new mask.

His eyes move from the new mask to the girls. _'Just being held. Will intervene when necessary. Must study new mask. See if they're even worth being a mask. Mask lands good hit. Mask lands near garbage. Looks injured_.'

Hunching on the edge of the building ripping a clothes line, he holds it tightly with his gloved hands. Ready intervene when necessary.

'_New mask. Not that good. First time? New mask is being held and treated like meat. Damn dog's never have their fill._' His jaw clenches and positions himself to jump. He watches to see if she's going to try to fight. '_Dog reaches for mask. New mask is scared. Can hear it in her voice, angry too_.'

Jumping off he lands and take care of the dogs with ease, they're beaten. 5 dead. And the Leader runs off with the rest of his pack of damned dogs. He would follow, but the two girls are scared but not injured but he can't say the say the same for the new mask who lays lifeless on the wet ground.

The two young girls run over trying to help new mask up. They get her on her knees and she's groaning, can barely hold her head. Her mask still on, he could relate with her on that and only that never would like it if someone had tried to take his off. He walks over to her bag, he opens it, it's filled with canned foods. Confused he swings it over to the new mask and walks away.

"PLEASE!" Shouts one of the girls, he can't tell which one. He stops but I doesn't turn around. "P-Please," voice is softer and pleading. "She's hurt, and we're lost, we don't where mommy and daddy are..we got separated.." It isn't his job to escort them to a safe place but he feel obligated since he had saved the two young girls when the new mask couldn't. He walks over swinging the bag onto one arm, the weight is nothing to him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

She hits the ground, her scarf is still on, though her body is aching she feels happy that no one touched it. She hear the men screaming a name, it's not Valentino's name because it's not said with some disgusting cheery manner. No their voices are filled with fear, She can barely keep her eyes open. She can hear something like a gushy sound, she has no better words to explain it. Her head is hurting badly. She feels like she's drifting into sleep, I can hear the girls screaming. 'No...please not them.' She pleads in her mind.

It gets quite, she can't tell if they're gone or if she had passed out. It's frustrating, she can't even lift her body not even a pinky. She hear steps, it's the girls and they're trying to help her up, her eyes open slightly seeing her bag getting tossed in front of her. 'Someone helped us?' Her eyes dart to the dead bodies on the ground, 'apparently someone who knew what they were doing.'

The girls are saying something, but she can't make it out, the bag disappears from her eye sight and she sees a leather glove reaching for her. The leather glove smacks my face, it cause her to shake her head and become a little bit more conscious.

"Awake?" A raspy voice that seems to demand submission as soon as one hears it. She nod in response 'I can't even speak, I'm pathetic.' He grabs her chin to lift her head up, her hazel eyes stare at his face. She can't figure out if it's her eyes playing tricks on her, but from the looks of it his face was moving all around. 'Wait, no I know this' She closes her eyes trying to remember 'Rorschach..that's it. Guess he didn't go with the part of the city that was destroyed.'

Cocking his head like estrange predatory bird, "Safe place?" He growled, she could feel the hot air that escaped from the shape shifting black spotted mask. She closed her eyes letting the shivers run up her back making the hair on her neck stand on it's ends, he smacks her lightly again, "Lou's,....yea Lou's" She pushed her eyebrows together, 'It's simple tell him where Lou is and he can take the girl's and you can limp home.' She thinks trying to motivate her body to respond quicker.

"Lou's cafeteria, it's a place to....hope...help, help the homeless...it's a red building blue roof.....two..no, no,no..." She spat trying to remember how far she was. "Three, yea three blocks away...Three blocks...." She began mumbling the last word repetitiously. She could hear him groaning as she slowly pulled her limp body up onto her legs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

'_New mask gave me directions to drop the girls and her off._' He grabbed the girls and placed them on top of the large green garbage bin. He pulls the fire escape latter down.

Rorschach turns to two young girls, "Up. Now." They listen. He looks down to the new mask who can barely stand on her two feet. He jumps down and walks over to her. She didn't hear me coming. '_Got hit on the head too hard too many times. Should have intervened earlier.'_ A grunt escapes his lips as he quickly swings her over his shoulder, she yelps not in fear, but in pain injured badly around the abdominal area. '_At the top, girls are waiting, shivering, cold, wearing white Sunday dresses dotted with small yellow flowers, not meant for city nights in rain'_. He walk them carefully over the roofs to the blue roof that he can see isn't that distant. '_Not far, won't take long._'

New mask wakes up in a daze. Not sure if new mask ever went to sleep. She blurts out like a drunk at the bar. "I got to go home...home I got to..." She squirms but he give a jump and she goes limp groaning in pain. At blue roof he lowers girls toward the back door hand them the bag of canned goods. He knocks on the heavy wooden door, light turns on and a man's silhouette appears before the bag and the two girls. Before Rorschach returns to the roof he turns to them, placing his index finger in front of my face. They nod repeating my action.

"What'r you gurls doing out here at night like this?!" Lou the owner spoke in broken English but concern was all over his face before his eyes shifted to the bag he knew all too well.

"Girl with'a pink hair give you, uh, bag yea?" He used his hands to gesture her height. They nodded not speaking a word.

"Aulright you come on in, yes, ok? We call cops and you get home ok." Rorschach watched. He let girls inside the safety of his business.' _Job done._' He stared at the new mask who laid on the roof exactly where he left her when he left to help the girls down. Something itched at the back of his head, not his face, not his hat, don't know what it was, but it's was annoying him. Huffing air out of his mouth making the material of his face feel almost sticky to his disguise underneath from the humidity created by his breath.

He prodded her with the tip of his shoe until her eyes open. '_Mask came off when over my shoulder. Still loosing blood, not much._' he thought looking at her with a sicken feeling in his stomach. "Where do you live?" Rorschach spat '_I don't want to be near this new mask whore. She smells too sweet even with blood and sweat._' She groaned her hand reaches up. '_Bruised knuckles. First timer._' She grips his jacket she's trying to pull herself up. He reaches down gripping her wrist tightly. The pressure in the grip causes her to let go. '_Can't take her to hospital. Just there. Too crowded. I might be spotted. Cops and cameras._' She's mumbling a word that he can't can't hear. '_Don't want to get closer. I read her lips. They're red with blood and have two cuts.'_ I M S O R R Y. He scoffs at her words flipping her over looking for any information he finds a paper her back pocket.

He pulls it out. '_Paycheck. __News Frontiersmen__?'_ Reads the address she lives towards the docks. '_Not a long way_.' He stares at the young woman. '_Could help investigation. Must interrogate_.' Picking her up he begins to head towards the address.

Minutes pass as he arrives at the address. '_Looks like a warehouse. Fake address?_' He walks closer to see on the side of the warehouse has a small attachment. Large factory style windows. Random squares of glass are painted white. He sees a shadow moving around the apartment. He reaches into her jacket pulling a pair of keys on a ring out. He unlocks it swinging the door open it slams the wall inside. He hears something walking on the floor boards. Eyes scan the room and find the culprit. A black and white cat. He huffs. He walks back to the front and picks the girl up.

'_Empty. Simple. Poor_.' Some of the few words that came to his mind as he scanned her apartment. There's only four doors in the entire apartment: Front door, closet, bathroom, & bedroom. He opens her bedroom door. Two pillows white sheets with a blue blanket folded at the end on a full sized bed. A small night stand, lamp, and an alarm clock. Rorschach lays the new mask on her bed while he goes to investigate her apartment more thoroughly.

Rummaging through her apartment all he finds is 5 band-aids and 2 small gauze pads. Walking back into her bed room he grabs the thin sheet she's laying and pulls it from underneath her. He tears it into long strips each varying in width of each other. He places the two gauze pads on the side of her head and begins to wrap it tightly. Then her hands, elbow, and lastly her ribs but he pauses as a feeling of disgust rises from his stomach. '_Has to remove loose shirt and leather jacket. Clothing too big, can't wrap properly.'_ He swallows a lump in his throat. '_Masked whore idiot_.' He grits removing the article of clothing. Her seemingly lifeless body that lays limps on the bed. Arms spread out awkwardly, his eyes focus on her black bra, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. He quickly shifts his eyes to avoid the bra and chest area, his face fills with warm blood causing the black blots to shift quickly reacting to the temperature. The warm blood in his cheeks soon disappears as he becomes more aware of the injuries on her ribs and stomach. It's as if an artist played a sick joke and painted her while she slept. Hues of reds, blues, and purples mix along the side of her rib cage and stomach. He wraps the ribs tightly. 'Nothing broken.' He slips the loose long sleeve shirt onto her, her womanly shape disappears in the darkness of the shirt. Rorschach was disgusted at how her body made Walter blush with such embarrassment.

'_Idiot_.' Hurm. He grumbles looking for information the small home. He finds week old newspapers in good condition. '_Will help the investigation._' But other than that he knows he'll have to watch her carefully and interrogate her thoroughly. He walks out of the apartment locking the door with the spare keys that he found in the kitchen cabinet. '_Must work on new disguise. Cannot investigate properly, too many dogs and whores running in the street_.' He adjusts his hat as he walks off disappearing into the night fog.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I know it was long (8 pages hahaha)! I hope you like the OC you'll get to know more about her as the story goes along. And then you find out who "_He_" is!!! Hahahha C: I'd love to hear your comment and opinions!

**Edit:** He/she wording and some grammar. Thank you Blue C:


	4. Chapter 4: Drowning

**A/N:** HEY EVERYONE!! Can't believe I'm on the fourth chapter! C: I really want to thank all those who have been reading my story. This is my first fanfic ever so I thank those who bear me and my mistakes hahaha. But I'm fixing the whole (I and she/he) thing. For this dream sequence she'll be speaking in first person but after that it becomes third person for all the characters C:. Thanks blue for the advice!! I also want to throw in for those reading, yes there will be smut, but that will come later kiddies, I want to put some flesh on the characters. I don't want this to be a "Wham!-bam!-Thank you Mam'" story I hope you all feel the same C:.

**=========o===========o============o==========o===========o==============**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WATCHMEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! NOR DO I OWN '99 LUFTBALLOONS'/'99 REDBALLOONS' BY NENA. However I do own the characters named Valda & Ezekiel so no stealing!**

**=========o===========o============o==========o===========o==============**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four:**

Drowning

~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes open, but not to my room but a snow covered memory that I thought I'd never see again. There's no one around, just snow covered land dotted with some dead trees. I can see the carbon dioxide escape from my lips and vanishing into the freezing air.

Arms envelope my small frame, they're so much longer than mine. Fear jumps into my mind, I push away from the unknown form, I land on the snow. As I stood up to see who stood behind me, my eyes worked they're way up, but as soon as my eyes had seen the figure I knew.

' I can't breathe.'

He stands there, dressed all in black only the space between his gloves and jacket reveal the pale flesh. I look further up, I don't want to but I can't stop myself. Blue eyes, that it seemed that the pair was once water that had been frozen by the unruly weather. Crunch, crunch, crunch. That's all I can hear as he walks towards me.

Kneeling before me. 'No he shouldn't kneel, not to me.' I turn my head to face the ground. 'I don't deserve to see him.' I can feel my heart pulsating in my throat, my breathing getting stifled by my cries. My tears stream down my face, I can barely feel them. My hands are surrounded by the snow as I hold my body from plummeting into nature's frozen blanket.

His hand reaches under my chin lifting my frozen face, my eyes are squeezed shut, 'I don't want to look at him, not again, I don't want to see him.' More tears come down my face as I try to screw my eyes shut, my lip quivers soft whimpers pass through my gritting teeth.

"Ты в порядке?" He pauses.

"_You ok?_" His eyes are filled with so much concern that I don't deserve.

I can't help but open my eyes, I start crying like an infant without a mother. Wrapping his arms around me, "...Ezekiel" He makes a soft sound that lets me know he's listening. I bury my self in his black wool jacket, I can feel him moving. He lets go of me but I cling to him, I don't want to let go, I feel his hands moving my hair. He wraps his scarf around my neck, I can see his faint smile and that gleaming look in his eyes.

'So blue...I wish they'd break and drown me for what I did to you.'

He places his ushanka* upon my head he begins to remove his jacket. I hold my hands out to stop him, but he shakes his head letting his black as night hair blow in the freezing wind.

"Cannot let pretty flower die in cold."

His broken English tugs at my heart, I remember, he was trying to learn English for me so we could talk more. I was such a dunce, I had lots of trouble speaking and understanding Russian. I break at his smile but I crumble at the sight that stands before me. He's not wearing a shirt just his bare pale skin, his muscles are defined by the shadows that his own body casts. I remember seeing him with out his shirt the first time it was in the spring, he was so fit, I couldn't look at him I was too embarrassed.

The lines that his muscles made over his body I thought even the Greek gods would envy him. But that wasn't what struck me into shock, it was all the bruises and two gun shot wounds that corrupted his perfect body. They didn't bleed, but let me peer through that I could see the dead tree that stood behind him.

"I'm so sorry.....Ezekiel, please I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." I plead for his forgiveness.

He shakes his head, his hands, his cold hands, cradle my face with such gentleness as if it's made of glass. His face is right in front of mine, those blue eyes that haunt me every time I close my own. I part my lips to apologize, I want to shut my eyes I don't want to see him looking at me with such kind sweetness. He should hate me, he should be angry, he should have let me died. He places his thumb right over my lips before I could say anything. He smiles, that awkward smile that was only his, he never smiled before he told me just with me, I made him smile. Leaning in closer, our lips only millimeters away, I can feel his warm breath. We breath harmoniously that it creates a curtain of steam in between our faces. My eyes fall shut as his lips gently graze my own.

"Don't wilt pretty flower."

~*~*~*~*~*~

She opens her eyes awaiting to see his awkward smile. But all she sees is the dreary white ceiling, covered with some yellow spots from aging. "Ugh..." she groans turning her head, letting the pink strands of her short hair fall in front of her vision, the sunlight pierces through the glass, "Morning..?" she reaches up to touch her head, "What the hell...?" She can feel something wrapped tightly around her head. She pulls her hand back seeing the tips of fingers smeared with a red tint.

She sit up in fear that some psycho had broken in during the night. Her gut spasms and she spits a horrible cough that contains dried up blood. She look at the floor, it's littered with her white sheets torn to bits 'Great the stray cat and some friends must have had fun'. Pain pulsates all over her body, it's hard to breath as she limps her way to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water remove her clothing, 'why's my shirt on inside out...?' She stares at the tag with some no name brand sewn on to it, but shrugs it off assuming she must have improperly put it on.

She pauses, looking down before she steps in she can see her ribs are entirely wrapped up, and very tightly at that. ' So you're the cause of my breathing problem' she sighs. She turns herself to the mirror that's fogging up, reaching up rubbing her cool flesh against glass. Looking utterly baffled, her head is wrapped up that it looks like a tie that businessmen man who gets too drunk at a business party and has tied around his head. Looking at her hands, they're bandaged as well and all her bandages are inked with her blood.

It hurts her to think about what happened the night before, it's all a blur. Rain, walking, screams, running, blood, pain, fear, and blackness. She shakes her head, 'I can't remember...it's so hazy..', she takes a deep breath in removing all the bandages; hands, elbows, head, and lastly her ribs. When her ribs we're released she took that eager deep breath that her body longed for. The air filled her lungs expanding her bones like butterfly wings. The air recoils sending her into a cough frenzy, pain shoots from her stomach, "GAHH!!" She grips her ribs. Her eyes work their way down and stare at her lower body that has turned into a deep blueish-purple lined with yellow. "Oh...what in the name...what did I do last night...!?" She looked herself up and down, she was filthy and had some weird smell she couldn't put her finger on.

She hopped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the filth and smell that had condensed it's self upon her fair skin. Tilting her chin up letting the hot water assault her tender flesh, wincing slightly but relaxing under the scolding water. Turning around to let her back have it's turn, staring at the blue tiles that rest under her feet. She gritted her teeth, 'Damn that color...', throwing her head back acknowledging the cut on her head was going to react to it's fullest extent. "Hisssss...!grah...!!!" She bites her tongue letting the curse words fall from her mouth in grumbles.

Her eyes peer downward, red and brown floating shallowly on the blue tile. The image of Ezekiel eyes and blood covered snow shoots into her mind. She presses her palms firmly to her eyes, '...why now, why did you have to come back to me Ezekiel...You should have stayed away.' She lowers her hands releasing the pressure inflicted on her eyes. She blinks seeing the colors disorienting and black spots moving and reappearing.

Pausing to look down as her eyebrows pushed together trying to squeeze a memory out of her battered skull. 'Black spots...moving...' She grunts in despair not being able to recall the night's memory that had alluded her once more, frustration builds, she can feel it on the tip of her tongue.

Stepping out of the shower wrapping the fading pink towel around her bruised form. Carefully padding herself down wincing at the times she had to reach for her lower body. 'What did I do, I mean, all I remember are pieces and even those are broken,' a sigh broke the silence in her bathroom as the steam began to die down.

Opening the window sticking her slender arm out while the other held her towel. 'In the 80's, sounds right for autumn probably cool down later. Better wear a long sleeve.' It was her favorite season, autumn where death was beautiful and filled with color. ' I wish I lived near the park, maybe I'll swing by later this afternoon.' She smirked enjoying the thought of enjoy a savoring drink while admiring the colorful leaves.

Taking a quick detour to the kitchen to flick on her small radio that seemed to fill her apartment like a concert hall. It was given to her by Lou when he had bought a larger newer one, top model he said, so now the little red beast was her's. The irritating announcer's voice peeked out when the previous song had end.

"HEY FOLKS!! GOOOOOOOOD MORNING!! We know all yous new yorkers are just as frustrated with all the commies on the news, so here from Germany Nena, apparently we aren't the only ones frustrated! 99 Red balloons!Enjoy kids!" His fake laugh dulls and the music starts up with menacing rumbling wave and her voice comes on. But not in the German like she had heard the first time when she was with Ezekiel 'Must have translated it.' But even as she sang in English her mind was set to hearing it in the orignal format that her mind echoed the German version. The one reason Lou gave her the radio was that radio had this issue of changing stations on it's own. Which didn't bother her much, since the radio fill her apartment with something other than a deafening silence .

You and I in a little toy shop

Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.

Set them free at the break of dawn

'Til one by one, they were gone.

Back at base, bugs in the software

Flash the message, Something's out there.

Floating in the summer sky.

99 red balloons go by.

-o-

Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich

Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich

Von 99 Luftballons

Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont

Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich

Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich

Von 99 Luftballons

Und dass sowas von sowas kommt

The beat echoed in her body, memories tied to this song, it was around the time tensions we're really getting knotted up between Germany, United States, and the Soviet Union. The song had come on outside a local pub that most of the younger people attended from her school and city. Ezekiel had dragged her onto the dance floor, he twirled her like a flower in between in his fingers. Everything was blur, except him, the lights had webbed around them in erratic patterns.

99 red balloons.

floating in the summer sky.

Panic bells, it's red alert.

There's something here from somewhere else.

The war machine springs to life.

Opens up one eager eye.

Focusing it on the sky.

Where 99 red balloons go by.

-o-

99 Luftballons

Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont

Hielt man fuer UFOs aus dem All

Darum schickte ein General

Eine Fliegerstaffel hinterher

Alarm zu geben, wenn es so war

Dabei war da am Horizont

Nur 99 Luftballons

Her body bounced with the beats ignoring the pain that shot through her body. Slipping on the oversized black holey sweater and pulling the acid wash blue jeans up to her waist. 'Oh Ezekiel, you bastard...you and your dancing.' She giggled, that she hadn't done in a year, closing her eyes to the memory of their dancing that had shut the mouths of all the onlookers in the pub. She wasn't very well liked by the people in the area, especially those she went to school with. But he was an amazing dancer, and she was a good follower when it came to his dancing.

99 Decision Street.

99 ministers meet.

To worry, worry, super-scurry.

Call the troops out in a hurry.

This is what we've waited for.

This is it boys, this is war.

The president is on the line

As 99 red balloons go by.

-o-

99 Duesenjaeger

Jeder war ein grosser Krieger

Hielten sich fuer Captain Kirk

Das gab ein grosses Feuerwerk

Die Nachbarn haben nichts gerafft

Und fuehlten sich gleich angemacht

Dabei schoss man am Horizont

Auf 99 Luftballons

Gripping a needle and some thread she went over to the kitchen where she lit the stove running the piece of metal in the fire. Turning her head in the metal pan that hung next to the stove, she ran the needle through the open flesh on her head. Biting her lip as she finished the process, 'lucky it wasn't as big as it had bled to be.' She hummed with the song as she walked with a bounce, the memories were a strong morphine that helped her ignore the pain.

99 Knights of the air

Ride super-high-tech jet fighters

Everyone's a superhero.

Everyone's a Captain Kirk.

With orders to identify.

To clarify and classify.

Scramble in the summer sky.

As 99 red balloons go by.

99 dreams I have had.

In every one a red balloon.

It's all over and I'm standing pretty.

In this dust that was a city.

If I could find a souvenir.

Just to prove the world was here.

And here is a red balloon

I think of you and let it go.

-o-

99 Kriegsminister

Streichholz und Benzinkanister

Hielten sich fuer schlaue Leute

Witterten schon fette Beute

Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht

Mann, wer haette das gedacht

Dass es einmal soweit kommt

Wegen 99 Luftballons

99 Jahre Krieg

Liessen keinen Platz fuer Sieger

Kriegsminister gibt es nicht mehr

Und auch keine Duesenflieger

Heute zieh ich meine Runden

Seh die Welt in Truemmern liegen

Hab' nen Luftballon gefunden

Denk' an Dich und lass' ihn fliegen

Her heart winced at the last words, she wishes her friend had not died, but she pushed down the emotion as far as it could go. She knew if she didn't she'd cry until next Tuesday. She wishes she could let go of those memories, maybe then she'd live a somewhat happy life, but for her that was her cross to bear. Sighing she looked around at her missing companion. 'Where's my bag?...cans...yea I put cans in it. I must have left it at Lou's ' She walked out locking the door, looking up at the cloudy sky, 'I hope it doesn't Rain.'

_~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Rorschach's Journal November 2, 1985._

_Found clothes in a alley for new disguise. Found a new mask last night, not very good had to carry the foolish whore back to her apartment. Found out she works for News Frontiersmen. Could help investigation. Will follow her during the day. Whore has pink hair, will make it easy. _

He wore a wool tweed* hat to cover his red unwashed unkempt hair, a simple white muscle shirt over lapped by a brown vest and topped by a green jacket that had years of stains and tears. He fixed the jacket over night simple quick stitches and the jacket was fine. He found some dark olive green pants that had some oil stains on the knees and edges around the ankle, with some gloves that he took the pleasure of cutting off the fingers from. It took him awhile before he found some shoes, ended up finding some worn down dark tan ankle high boots his size. Dressed, he walked down the street that seemed to have wanted to kill him at every step during the night. But the military has moved in and things have calmed down during the day, but he knows it will turn into a living breathing killing crime scene at night. Tilting his chin down to obscure his face from passerby's and military officials. He leaned against a wall a block away from where he had drop the girls off at, 'Lou's Cafeteria & Gym'. Red buildings blue roofs, no mistaking it, it was the right building.

His assumptions prove him right as a glimmer of pink shuffled in between the crowds. She entered the building he had been keeping his eyes on for the last 45 minutes. Shoving his hands deep into his pants digging his chin into his chest. Walking into Lou's he saw many homeless people eating at the crowded tables. It was perfect, wouldn't stand out, he shuffled his way into the line keeping a diligent eye on her while his ear stretched to eavesdrops into her conversation with the owner.

"Hey Lou, How are things?" She looked around eyeballing the many people.

"Hard and heavy" He sighed wiping sweat from his forehead. "Valda, doll, you ok?" He stared at something on her head.

'_Got a name. Valda._' He pulled out his journal quickly scribbling the information on the paper before shoving it back into his coat.

"Lou, I told you don't call me doll makes me feel uncomfortable" She said with a blush and a cold stare. "And this?" He pointed to her head.

'_Wooden board to the head. Maybe the punch too.' _Walter replied in his head.

"Actually I don't know where it came from, but I sewed it , I'm fine now." Valda shrugged.

'_Doesn't remembered?'_ He questioned, remembering not to stare adverting his gaze downward.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Lou seemed baffled staring wide eyed at the freshly sewn stitch. But the large concerned man continues without giving her time to respond.

"Last'a night two little gurls come, and they bring your bag with cans at back door, what'a happened?" Lou said his voice raising in concern.

She stood there awestruck, didn't speak for a minute that the man named Lou had to snap at her with his large fingers.

Walter was moving with the line that he didn't even notice he had reached the front where they gave food.

"I don't know Lou, but never mind me I'm walking so I'm ok. But I came here to get my bag I thought I left the other day. You look busy Lou I'll come back around 6 or 7 to help out alright? But I got to head to my job before I'm late." She smiled at the large man who shook his head in disbelief.

"Your lucky you ain't my daughter." He sighed walking through the doors before he walked back out holding her old bag that looked like it was a world war II replica.

"What do you want? HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" A girl around the age of 16 or 17 had been waving her hand in front of his face. A growl rumbled from his throat as he lifted his head to stare coldly with his eyes that seemed to pierce her to an utter silence.

She paused, "Uhm...sorry, but you need to choose ham or turkey, you're holding the line up." the blonde held two paper bags in her hand. Out of his peripheral vision he saw the pink haired new mask start walking out. He quickly snatched a brown bag from one of her hands not caring which one it was.

"Gosh, rude much." The young blonde said before attending to the rest of the people waiting eagerly for their share of the food.

He quickly left walking out the door, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight so soon, not noticing his frantic movements had caught the eye of the large man Lou.

~o~o~o~o~

She walked out of Lou's which was packed beyond reason, 'must be all the people from the explosion who had lived and lost their homes.' Luckily she got her bag before looking at the time, her job must be going crazy they always want to make a top story. She didn't write there but just helped around to keep things tidy and papers from getting lost. She would occasionally rummage through the crank basket that people would drop information off just to read some ridiculous stories people just had to be making up. She remembers one where it someone had written "I got abducted by aliens from the Hudson River and they made me grill them hamburgers." That one made her question what drug that man had done but it was something so idiotic she couldn't forget.

But Lou really struck something in her memories in his cafeteria, 'I remember,..yea two girls, blondes, white dresses...I was trying to help them. They were cornered and I ran. I fought. They, the beast of men, fought back...lots of them...' She gripped her head kneeling onto the pavement leaning her body against the brick wall.

'If all those horrible things happened,...Then how'd I get home..Who took me there and bandaged me up..' She paused noticing she was making a scene, and all eyes were on her, last thing she needed was military personal asking her questions. Oh how she hated that feeling, and with a redden face she pulled herself together dusting her jeans off and kept walking.

After walking the boundless number of blocks she had finally arrived at News-Frontiersman's building. Pushing the glass door open that had Grey duct tape crossed over it, letting the bell echo through the office alerting everyone, especially the bosses attention. She gulped looking at the clock, 'Damn I'm late, he's gonna chew me out...I'll be lucky to walk away with all my limbs.'

His large frame walked over his face slightly flushed red, 'must have been yelling about what stories to post and how to post. Ok here he comes.' He placed his broad hefty hands on her shoulders and gave a weak smile.

"Good to see ya kid, I never thought I'd be glad to see that pink hair." He gave a hardy smile that it seemed he had strain as his eyebrows pushed together in concern.

"You ok boss?" She raised an eyebrow, "You get into the mini bar again?" He shook his head.

"Valda," he looked down his hands still on her shoulders. 'He called me by my name which I liked, but I knew he must have had some whiskey or an alcoholic beverage of sorts. Other wise he would called me by my office nicknames Val or Vee, I hated them.' But she looked at his shinny bald head before he raised it, hovering over her looking down on her.

"You know about the explosion right?"

"Of course, I felt it all the way near the docks and I heard everything...and everyone." She said with a grimace.

"Well, we lost a couple of our members..." Her eyes scanned the room noticing a couple of missing faces while the ones that were there hung their heads in remorse.

"Jimmy, Veronica, Beth, Cathy, Ronald and Judith" His eyes began to glimmer more than normal. She looks at him not affected by the news, after the death of her friend she made it priority not to become close to anyone ever so she wouldn't have to experience that again. But she lowered her head in respect and gave a nod.

Giving her a strong pat on her shoulders before he turned to the others, "Alright everyone! Lets makes this a good article for all those we have lost!" He ended his aspiring speech with a clap and everyone got to work like busy bees.

"Valda, I want you to go take some photos near ground zero and anything you can find that you think will look good for front page." He reached over the desk pulling out a camera she'd seen around keeping her eyes fixated on it trying to figure out where she'd seen it.

"It's Jimmy's" He gave a weak smile, "he would have wanted to be doing this if he was around."

"I'll do my best." She gave a nod, understanding the predicament of her boss, being understaffed, giving someone who was not that talented the camera to get some shots of the tragic event.

"Get going get kid, before it gets dark so don't take long." He walked back to the office leaning over peoples shoulders making sure everything was looking good.

Gripping the camera in her hand staring at the large soulless glass eye, gripping the leather strap she placed it around her neck and walked out heading for ground zero. But something caught her eye as she saw a book in the crank file, she reached in grabbing it and shoving it into her bag. Something she couldn't control just told her she had to. She waved good bye to her boss and walked out the front door letting the bell above the door ring.

~o~o~o~o

Standing in the shadows of an alley across from the newspaper's building, he waited for her to walk out. It was only 15 minutes before she reappeared outside with a camera around her neck heading towards the disaster area, that he had heard from the drunks and hysterical people roaming the street aimlessly.

"_Photographer for the __NewsFrontiersman._" He scribbled it down before he began following her trailing behind her on the opposite street. It was too easy, she never turned around not even to check for a mugger. Kneeling she began taking photos, from his position it seemed that she took some of the tanks waiting in the street and the soldiers posted by the blocks.

As the hours ensued, she was walking around the ground zero area taking some more photos. He watched her sneak past the military personnel like a black cat in the shadows. He had to admit she could climb a fence and she was more agile than she had given off upon first discovering her.

'_Hurm. Could use training, maybe has a chance of being a good mask_.' The thought of working with a new mask, having a partner, and a woman at that had arose some feelings that made him very uneasy. And as quickly as the thought came up the faster it was shoved out of his mind. '_Still too weak._'

He stayed afar, lingering in the comforts of the shadows the buildings had been casting as the clock started drawing the day to it's end.

~o~o~o~o

Finally after hours of heading to the ground zero and taking photos she felt there was enough photos to publish a book. Her eyes shifting from right to left looking for any military, since she had entered a blocked off area she could get put in jail if she was caught. 'Coast is clear.' She ran jumping at the fence like a cougar on prey. Gripping the cylindrical metal pipe that held the fence on her first try, kicking off the crisscrossed metal wire back flipping over the 8 foot tall fence and landing on her feet before ending it with a roll. She dashed madly across the street into an alley that opened to the street she had used walking to the area.

She coughed slightly reaching up to cover her mouth, it was then she had remembered she had forgotten her scarf, 'Damn it.' Biting the inside of her cheek in frustration she shoved her hands in her jean pockets. Also trying to ignore the pain that throb in her stomach, 'Can't do that for awhile.' She said wincing trying to calm her breathing. Looking up at the sky she noticed how long the shadows of the buildings had been growing, 'It has to be 5:30 or something like that. Better hurry up.'

It was eerily quite, other than the stray animals running up and down the streets and the occasional man who had drank himself into a incoherent consciousness. Her ears had tuned themselves to the surroundings. There was an odd sound patterned that seemed to match her foots steps, creating an echo effect. She made sure not to tense her body or turn her head, but suddenly stop right in her tracks, and there it was the sound she had feared. The sound of the echo had now reveled itself to an individual sound of it's own.

Turning quickly, her hair twirling like a hoop skirt at a dance, her eyes dead set looking for any movements. Some old crumpled paper rolled by being pushed by the soft autumn breeze, but her heart pumped that the pulsating sound rang through her ears. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. It echoed in her ears, she swore she heard foot steps and soon fear was creeping into her mind. 'What if it was those men from last night...And they wanted to finish the job.' Fear was a demon no man on the earth could avoid, it liked to watch us squirm and let our own demons out that we try convince ourselves were locked away and could never hurt us.

~o~o~o~o~

Walter flinched and hid in an alley quickly climbing up the fire escape. He followed her using the roof taking advantage of his own agility. She could hear him had began panicking and running faster. Keep up with her was about as the same as keeping up with Adrian.

_'Could be mask. Running fast even with injuries.' _

He stared below seeing what she hadn't. Three men from the previous night. He jumped one building ahead and worked his way down the fire escape. Slowly using the shadows he crept closer.

~o~o~o~o~o

She began speeding her foot work, faster and faster each foot swept in front of the other. She was now running, hair fluttering in the wind like the helpless dying leaves that danced with every gust of wind. The echo she had heard was following her, without stopping she looked back and still saw no one. Her breathing was getting shallow, 'c-can't breath..' She looked at the gritty pavement but didn't slow down. Taking a look back once more but didn't see anything, but unfortunately she didn't see what was ahead of her either.

Three men, laughing and have had apparently a couple of beers, by the time she has turned her head it had made contact with the largest one's back. Falling to the cold cement with a thud her eyes looked upward. Cold sweat ran down her face, 'it's...them...no.' She looked around frantically, 'no military...damn they must be changing shifts or something.'

The tall man reacted slowly turning around shifting his head side to side before lowering his gaze of the girl plastered to the pavement that hoped her lack of movement would keep her camouflaged to the ground. But to no avail, he tilted his large head that was topped by greasy slicked back black hair.

"Don't I know you?" He said with a quirk in his voice followed by a gut revolting burp.

'He's drunk, perfect.' "OH! Y-Yes!! I work for the news paper! I'm a photographer!" She plays a cheap smile, she hasn't smiled for a year and she would have kept it that way if it wasn't for her injuries along with her life being on the line.

"Oh." He drinks another big swig. 'Yea, that's right keep drinking asshole.' "that must be it." Valentino turns and begins to walk but he halts in mid step.

"You think your smart huh,..." She tries to get up to her feet as quick as possible. "..Miss Super Hero" Turning with a mad smile plastered on his face. It was coming back to her, that damn smile, it was him without a doubt that had smacked her across the head with the wooden board and painted her lower body with bruises. The two other males smile, "No way boss! This must be our lucky night!!" the other joins, "Valentino!--BOSS! Now we can show her a thing or two! Get her back for what she did to our boys, and being partners with that psycho Rorschach!" He's hopping with excitement that he must be on something.

'Rorschach's partner? What the hell are they talking about?' She squinted in confusion. 'But it would make sense how I made it alive and got bandaged at home ...But I can't seem to remember him..'

"BOYS!! BOYS!! Let us savor this gracious gift that is placed before us." He says in a manner that reminds her of a prayer before a feast.

"Danny! Go get the others, I want everyone to have a piece." Valentino says while licking his lips before reaching down gripping her by the collar. She tries to kick but her lower body is exhausted from her activities earlier that they quit on her before she can lift a leg. The one filled with energy, Danny, turns to run to the headquarters and get the others.

"What the hell?...Where'd you come from? HUH?" Danny says awestruck staring at a man who's partially covered in shadows. He doesn't reply.

"Ignore him Danny, it's probably some homeless pervert who's gonna be enjoying the show soon enough." Valentino said turning his head back the pink haired girl who's clawing into his forearm but he's too drunk to feel or care. Danny gives a laughs and turns to the homeless man who's gotten closer, so quite no one had noticed.

"Is that it? Huh? You wanna watch the super hero over there get filled up?" Danny said with a sick perverted smile. He starts to walk, but the homeless man get in the way of his direction.

"Hey boss I think we have a problem" She hears the panic in his,Danny's, voice and moves her head trying to get a better view of who is causing fear in these disgusting creatures.

Valentino's frustrated barks an order "Then take care of him!"

She watches as Danny throws a punch, but the homeless man catches it with ease twisting the wrist that echoes a crunch through the ears of her assailants. Danny is crying in pain huddled in a fetal position cupping his broken wrist.

"GET HIM ANDY!" Valentino shouts. Andy throws a double punch but the homeless man weaves in around them with such ease even Valentino's face is filling with fear.

"What are you some washed out boxing champ or something?!" Valentino screams trying to hide his fear with humor.

As Andy bounces around the homeless man trying to throw some more punches. The pale skinned man has had enough he steps in between Andy's arms and thrust a mighty punch to his throat. A bone protrudes out of his throat as the blood squirts outward. Andy falls to the ground unable to avoid death as his own blood gushes into his lungs. The homeless man looks down watching him squirm like a pathetic insect that he is.

Valda couldn't believe it, out of no where as this man appears and is taking out these men twice his size. He was so quick, a warm feeling came into her body, as his agile movements had reminded her of her Ezekiel. The man on the ground, Danny, got up picking up a piece of broken pipe off the street running at the man hoping to land a head on hit.

"BEHIND YOU!" Valda shouts the homeless man dodges a hit on his head but his shoulder ends up taking the hit. As the metal pipe rest on his shoulder he quickly reaches over gripping cylindrical metal pulling it away from injured man. He thrust the metal pipe onto his fore head. CRACK. Danny falls to his knees his body twitches before it lays twitching like his comrade upon the cold pavement.

She look down, Valentino has pissed himself, she finds amusement in his fear and a soft chuckle escapes her lips. Valentino turns his head, and in a fit of anger flings her, a brick wall stops her from going any further. Slamming against the wall she falls, she's coughing and sucking air in like a vacuum.

Valentino tries to run but the homeless man has pulled the pipe out of Andy's head and thrust it into his Valentino's spine and falls over as a detestable gurgle erupts from his mouth.

~o~o~o~o

He looks over at the woman looking her over, he turns and walks away. He can hear her coughs even as he walks away. But he knows she'll be fine, she handled worse the previous night. She runs up to him gripping his shoulder trying to spin him, her hand had gripped to his injured shoulder. Spinning around to give a glare that would keep her at bay, "Don't like to be touched." He said in monotonous voice, his eyes glimmered in the dieing sun light. She lets go, lips slightly parted a look in her eyes he couldn't understand. Disappearing into the shadows, she doesn't call for him nor does she approach him. But he could feel her stare even once his form had been swallowed by the darkness the city cast upon itself.

'_Can take hits. Wasn't frighten of the dead bodies. Didn't scream when I killed the dogs. Saw her enjoying the dog's getting put down._' He thinks to himself writing his thoughts on the paper, letting the ink solidify them into reality.

'_Lots of crime. More masks are needed. Must look into new mask potential. Will investigate further._' That was all he wrote before changing into his true self and putting on his face.

Even while fighting the pathetic dogs that preyed upon the weak, he couldn't get that damn look that she had given him out of his mind. Sometimes the thought was so overbearing he could come into some close calls. '_Why did she look at me like that? Does she know it's me. No. Impossible. Improbable._' He groaned take out his frustration on another idiot dog who came running yelling at the top of his lungs. The dog hits the floor as he stands over him pulling the ends of his gloves securing them tightly, in a quick motion he slammed his fist repeatedly into the dog's face until the dog's mouthed flowed with blood as the dog's body ceased any movement. '_These dogs are all the same._'

Scoffing, he sits on a roof wondering if the new mask had made it home fine. Angered at himself for letting the new mask take up so much thought in his mind. '_I'll go visit her at home_.' He said in his mind trying to convince himself that if he did that she'd leave his mind and allow him work more effectively that was all. The image of her eyes and that emotion captured in them like a photograph that had ingrained itself in his mind. Growling he shook his head and headed for her home jumping from building to building making no more sound than a shadow.

~o~o~o~o

Her breath was quick, she couldn't believe what she saw. "I'm drowning..." Her chest rose heavily, those eyes we're just like Ezekiel's from the dream and just like she requested they had broke and drowned her in the trapped frigged water. Turning around seeing the bodies knowing that it wouldn't be long before the military would return, 'I better head to Lou's it's close and maybe he'll allow me to stay there for the night.' Biting her lip she ran dashing down the never ending street feeling the pain clasping on her sides making it difficult to breath. But she knew if she didn't the consequences of being caught would be worse.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

* Ushanka- A Russian fur hat.

* Tweed Hat- A common Irish hat.

**A/N: ** Long huh? Hahahahaha. Well our little Rorschach seems to be getting obsessed with Valda. If I spelled the Russian words improperly, I'm sorry! I just used babel fish, hahaha. Well, I hope you guys like it. Much love to all those who read these and sorry for taking awhile to post this, I wanted to make sure there wasn't mistakes and all C: .


	5. Chapter 5: Reality Realization

**A/N:** Hey guys long time no see! I hope ya'll are doing fine :) Here's the next chapter please enjoy and I appreciate your comments they've really got me thinking. I took my time jotting ideas down and thinking of where the story is going. Thanks all for taking time out of your day to read this.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**=========o===========o============o==========o===========o==============**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WATCHMEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! However I do own the characters named Valda & Ezekiel so no stealing!**

**=========o===========o============o==========o===========o==============**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 5:**

**Reality Realization**

Upon arriving at Lou's out of breath she knocked on the back door. Breathing heavily she looks to the side of the open alley hearing the tanks and patter of military boots getting closer.

'Damn Lou, open the door.' As if her heart beat couldn't be going any faster; she pounded the door harder before a silhouette appeared behind the small frosted glass. Her eyes widen in relief it felt as if an eternity passed as jingles and clocks of door's locks came undone. But it wasn't Lou, but his eldest son Leopold who shared the same age as herself.

"Valda!" Leopold reached over cupping her face examining it like a doctor just out of med school, making sure not to miss anything. "Come on, inside." His voice frozen with maturity and concern waving her into the building. Leopold looked down the alley closing the door before the tanks and soldiers passed the alley entrance.

Shuffling inside her gaze fixated on the linoleum floor, her feet ached from the running she had done in such a short period of time and not to mention her injuries that still inflicted an overload to her nerve endings that screeched in her head that they were not healed. Valda felt a tight grip on her sore shoulders that shook her slightly as the rocking motions lifted her heavy head upwards.

"Valda. What's going on?" Leo's face was serious to an extent she had never seen since she was younger.

Her eyes stray to the left to avoid his vision. "Nothing. I just ran and my lungs acted up." She unconsciously bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm not an gullible. Nor am I so frighten of the way you'll act that I will ignore this." He slams his hand against the wall to the left side of her head as if to attract her eye sight towards him.

She stares at the vein in his arm that pulsates vigorously as his heated blood is furiously pumped through his body. But stubbornly her visions stays fixated to the left assuring no eye contact between them. "Like I said Leo, nothing."

The vein rises and stretches the toughed dirty skin. "Nothing, Yea? Then whats with the mark on your neck?" She felt his gaze burning a hole through the redden skin that was the last thing Valentino had left on his last minutes on the earth, on this piece of scum that was a city, on this excuse for a living being.

"Damn it Leo I fucking fell. Now drop it, I'm not a kid anymore." Valda rose her arm and shoved his violently pulsating arm away from her vision that had started to irate her.

"You sure act like one! Don't think I forgot, are you doing what you did back when we we're kids?" He groans gripping his dirty blonde hair as it flares in all directions in the confides of his long callused fingers.

"Fuck Valda! I can't go through that again. None of us can." Leo props a hand on his hip as his opposite arm rest against the wall, his head comforting itself in the crook of his arm look downwards squinting his eyes shut in frustration. Leopold had his back towards her as Lou walked into the narrow hall.

"Leopold, you ok son? I hear a'yellin'" Lou looked concerned at his flustered son still drying a metal bowl in his large hands.

" I was just talking to-" Leopold turns towards her as he raises his thumb in the direction he had last seen Valda. There was the back door slightly cracked and an empty hallway. "-myself.." Lou raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged before he walked back into the kitchen. Leopold gripped the metal door pulling tightly as the other hand maneuvered with the keys making sure all five locks had been secured.

~o~o~o~

'_Arrived at the new mask's apartment. Wasn't here. Took too long, maybe detour or got caught by cops. Must look for any information for the investigation must continue. There are too many holes, like the moth eaten dresses draped on rain drenched whores._'

Rorschach rummaged through her entire apartment. He reached her drawer in the bedroom, other than the usual clothing found in them, he finally came upon an old red cigar box hidden underneath some socks. It was covered in dust as his brown leather banished it from the top releasing the red color from the gray oppressor. Cracking it open he stumbles upon black and white photos tinged by the yellow color of time. He examines a couple of the photos; men in military outfits, woman with a man in uniform, baby being held by a woman and man, an elder couple, and scenery photos.

'_Nothing suspicious or incriminating. Didn't find any drugs, pornography, or weapons_.' He pauses hearing something at the front door he steps into the shadow at the corner of the bedroom.

A door handle jiggles before the wooden door squeaks opens like a trumpet being played by an amateur. As the door creaks open he can see through her pen bedroom door the silhouette that paints it's self black lined by blue moon light upon the worn down floor. She drags herself into the abandon apartment her head turns as if looking for something. She hushes soft whispers from her mouth, "chssk chssk chssk..Guess that cat isn't home. Damn cat better not be hiding in the shadows. Creepy thing can always sneak up on me." Valda rose gripping her ribs gritting her teeth.

'_Still injured. Run in earlier is showing up on her neck. Bruises easily, but doesn't show her flesh much. Long clothing and non form fitting. Isn't wearing mask didn't go crime fighting. Still new. Still weak._' He thought to himself slightly upset she hadn't scanned her apartment for any intruders. Rorschach stood as still as a statue not wavering at his lack of sleep.

He watches her walking toward the kitchen opposite side of the apartment. Opening a cabinet she pulls a clear glass cup out filling it with faucet water. Valda was leaning most of her weight on the tiled island counter, her hand reaches over to the red radio turning the knob until the eye of the radio illuminated the left side of her body with a yellow tint.

'_An annoying song from the 70's. New mask has a bad taste in music._'

She drags herself to the bathroom a long fluorescent light bulb flickers on, humming a dreary tone. As the hot water turns on a loud screech reaches his ears, he takes advantage by taking a couple of steps still glued to the shadows that masks his identity and presence. Rorschach stared at her injuries and only her injuries. He could care less for her pieces of lustful flesh that hung in the white hammock strapped to her chest or the small area confined to the underwear.

"Got questions." He states stepping from the shadows.

She turns with a face not shocked but serious a cold stare that could only match his own.

"Get out." Her glare doesn't waver or her body move as he approaches her.

"No need answers. You work for the newspaper, need to know information about the attack on the city."

"Go flip the TV on. Nixon has your answers."

Only feet away from each other she hasn't tried to cover herself but has tighten her fist turning her knuckles white.

"Already heard it. Need more information, it doesn't make sense."

"Ok fine. But why me, there's other reporters, you could break into their houses or their offices. You do that kind of stuff, so why me why here?"

"You're a mask."

"What?"

Rorschach grumbles in agitation, he doesn't like how long this conversation has been dragging on with no answers just more questions. Frustrated he turns walking for the door, he hears her flesh pushing against the tile heading for him. He turns, he's right, she's heading for him her hand extended outward. His instinct takes over flipping her over into the living room, her body falls onto the wooden floor.

She attempts to attack him after getting up, she's slow and her attacks leave her wide open.

"Pathetic." He groans in disgust at her pathetic sloppy attacks.

"Shut up." She huffs barely having enough air to make the words understandable.

She cringes, he's not sure if it's from his actions or the previous ones inflicted upon her small frame. Her small right hand holds her ribcage but she holds her other in an improper fist. He stands down trying to relax his tense frame, but she recognizes his body language. Her confusion from his actions quickly turns to anger that voices itself from her struggling throat that would make any other man's blood run cold.

"Psychopath! You break in, then you start asking me questions that I can't help you with no more than a newspaper or the TV News! Then you start calling me mask and think you can walk away with out answering me, then when I try to walk up to you to get some answers you flip me!" She growls her voice breaks and spits a cough as she speaks.

Rorschach lets out a grunt, she scoffs at him before continuing. "I was trying to catch you before you left, not attacking." Her vision stares at the white face that is only half lit by the bathroom light; blotches of noir move as they willed in forms she could only name in interpretation.

"Didn't seem that way."

"Fine. Don't believe me, just get out."

Silence grows like an untamed lawn shunned by the two people who stare at one another with such cold intent.

"Saw you the other night. Fighting men to save two girls. Failed miserably. Noticed it was your first time as a mask. I intervened."

"I'm not a mask." Her voices rises, she too is becoming frustrated.

He shifts uneasy as his assumption is scratched from his mental records.

"It was just. It was,...it was just they were calling for me. Well that's what seemed like. It felt as if I was the only one who could hear them. I couldn't believe I ran to them and did what I did. I still don't know why I did it. Everything in my head told me to just stop call the police or find someone. But something inside me, something I can't really name even now, told me otherwise. I just followed that feeling, and as for the 'mask' it's a scarf I have to wear since the city's air can be really thick and makes it difficult to breath." She looks down frustrated.

He is taken back for only a second at her words, that were as true and sincere as his beliefs.

"Makes you a potential mask."

He shifts uncomfortably, he walks to the bathroom to return in seconds tossing a towel at her. She catches it instinctively and wraps it around her upper torso crossing her arms securely on top of it.

"I can't be, you saw what they did to me. I'm weak. I couldn't protect those two girls or myself. What makes you think I can protect others." Her eyes fill with disappointment.

"Saw what you did to them." He turns walking for the door, resting his gloved hand on the metal tarnished door knob halting at boards that creaked underneath her.

Rorschach turns enough to look at her from the corner of his eye, she's shifting uneasily twiddling her fingers, mouth slightly parted.

"Train, get stronger, learn how to fight. When you're ready we'll meet." He opens the door taking one step out into the cold night that has begun to spray a light rain. He pops his collar and secures his hat.

"Rorschach." She takes a step forward trying to halt him with words than physical actions. He pauses slightly turning his head.

She doesn't know what to ask or what to say, he can read it on her face.

"We do not do this thing because it is permitted. We do it because we have to. We do it because we are compelled." He walks out leaving her with his last words in her vacant apartment.

The door closes, he works his way down the metal staircase breathing in the chill of the night with the brisk feel of the light water working it's way onto his disguise underneath his face.

'_Didn't expect to have a physical encounter with new mask. Told me she wasn't a mask, spoke true words of justice. True words of a future mask. Has decided to become a mask, didn't hear it but saw it written on her face like the neon graffiti on brick walls . I have planned to train her in my disguise. Shows potential, in need of new masks, can't handle the city alone. Can't find other watchmen. Can't find my old partner, city is in worse shape than it was before the blast. Streets and buildings are unrecognizable. Have decided to start visiting the gym connected to Lou's Cafeteria, will have higher chance of training her. Have to insure she has the physical and mental abilities to be a new mask. Can't let her slip into the cracks of the filthy city, can't let the chance of finding another who wishes to banish the filth from the city drown in it's tarnished water filled with the corpses of the innocent. The Heavens above me rain upon this city as if trying to wash the city clean of it's sins. Too much innocent blood has been spilled, even the sacrifice of god's child can't free this city of it's eternal damnation._'

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. It's a lot shorter I know but I'm really happy on how it turned out C:. I just got the Watchmen game for my xbox360 and boy am I addicted, it's a very great game and I recommend it highly if you are a Watchmen fan and enjoy video games :D . And thanks for all your reviews it helps me think twice before posting (in a good way) thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Cat Leap

A/N: Thank you so much to Kresent this chapter is for you :). I want to say sorry for taking long I was thinking of a good chapter and here it is. I hope you guys enjoy!

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**=========o===========o============o==========o===========o==============**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WATCHMEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! However I do own the characters named Valda & Ezekiel so no stealing!**

**=========o===========o============o==========o===========o==============**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 6:**

**Cat Leap**

Rorschach's Journal

November 25, 1985 – 9:45 a.m.

_Been going to Lou's gym for a week. Haven't seen the Valda come in, thought she was in close connection to owner of the establishment. Middle aged Blonde haired man and young teenage girl keep starring at me, especially the owner named Lou hasn't taken his eyes off of me. Possible to be suspected as my disguise? Must keep my profile low, will make sure to keep hat on more often. Followed Valda to her job, stays there for a couple hours standard part-time job, seems to hold herself together compared to her co-workers. Saw a man from the NewsFrontiersman cry for 15 minutes and 34 seconds behind a garbage can. Streets are seem peaceful during day-lit hours, military fills the streets moving like clockwork. Night comes and the city transforms like condemned soul and howls of the innocent ring. People speak of peace and love, none see this; none choose to hear them. I got a hold of a NewsFrontiersman paper, front cover shows a picture of the most disheveled part city, probably closest to the blast. Bottom right corner names the photographer, Valda Lorenson . Lorenson, got her last name now. Must have been where I saw her sneak over the fence weeks ago. Outside buildings draped with Vedit banners and small purple Vedit blimps fly overhead. Very suspicious, everything, very suspicious; doesn't feel right nothing ever does... not in this city._

_~o~o~o~o~_

Having been avoiding the Lunch hall that was 'Lou's Cafeteria & Gym' for personal reasons Valda had devoted her time that week to her part-time job and visiting a near by park. At that park she ran for hours running the events of that blue moon lit night. His words echoing in her head like an abandoned cave and only to be combated with the bats cries of doubt. She had been returning home at 10:15 on the dot every night that week. Unknowing be followed and watched by the masked man who visited her last, name who best be known by the city as Rorschach. But only to leave his watchdog position to exercise at the Gym making sure to keep his body at the peak of it's performance. As well as for other reasons pertaining to his own investigation that kept running him in circles mentally due to the lack of information.

The next day, she did her routine walk to her job arriving at the hussel and bussell of the NewsFrontiersman. The boss walked up to her placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

"Val! VAL! The paper sold, and on top of that we even got those pictures you took mentioned on the T.V." He smiled before dragging some more oxygen into his excited lungs. "I bet Jimmy would be thrilled!" The strong smile soon faded, though he was a tough boss with a slight weight problem and had a tendency to yell over the tiniest of details he still cared, in his own way, for his staff.

"Ya.., No problem." She said flatly.

"So here's your check, you earned it. I still don't know how you got these shots, you must have been right where it blown up." He said in disbelief before his eyes stared at young girl who held on lightly to the check not making eye contact.

"You didn't go there, did ya' Val? I mean-"

"I should get to work, it looks messy around here you might lose an important story." Cutting him off she walked over and began picking up papers that scattered the floor and went to work. Her boss didn't push it after that and went to his position perching himself over his workers shoulders making sure everything was running smoothly.

Hours later she walked out waving weakly at her other co-workers walking down the street. She saw Lou's building in the distant and began biting the inside of her cheek, this had always been a nervous habit of hers. Not wanting to run into Leopold was the main reason she had avoided the place. Valda always felt she was constantly getting talked down to by Leopold. And it didn't help that not that long ago he had graduated the police academy, with flying colors, to become an officer of the NYPD. Using his cop techniques on her anything he could, he always assumed she was up to something. And that always torn the inside of her cheeks up.

Groaning, she stiffened up and started walking towards the building she had been dreading for a week. Her walk so stern it drew eyes more than the tanks dotted on the public streets, walking like a mechanical being would turn eyes.

'Less people...Maybe there's some red cross tents that have been set up near by or something..or maybe it's rush hour. hmph.' She thought sarcastically.

Noticing Leopold wasn't in the cafeteria she walked over to the gym next door. Memories trickled back to her as she examined the gymnasium. Punching bags, boxing ring, balance beams, thick mats, uneven bars, still rings, and pommel horse. All this equipment made her feel as if she had walked back in time. In a daze she had forgotten to look for Leo but her feet took her further inward, the smell filling her nostrils had not changed since the last time she had been there.

A man gets bumped in back by the dazed woman, he turns looking over his shoulder the girl has just realized she had made contact with the man.

"Oh sorry, I just...well sorry." Valda's face scrounged up before walking off. A smell had hit her so strongly she didn't even look upward at the man. The man didn't speak but go back to his business with a punching bag.

'Oh god that...ugh...' She coughed then proceeded to take in as much air as possible and rushing it out of her nose. 'Jeez that guy, uh..ugh, he really needs to shower.' Having made her way across the gym to gymnastic section she noticed there was no Leopold. But there was the interesting man with a horrid smell who was still going at the punching bag as if it had stolen his wallet or something of value. She couldn't help but glimpse at the man every other second trying to get a look at his face. Which was more difficult than it seemed, his face hidden by the shadow casted by his hat. He felt eyes upon him, there was other men in the gym but he only started feeling this gaze after Valda bumped into him.

Side stepping behind the punching bag without drawing suspicion, Walter eyed the pink haired girl. She donned some exercise pants and a simple tank top. Using gauze Valda wrapped it around her hands she could feel holes getting burned into her back, which wasn't all that shocking since she was the only female in there at the time. A cloud of white smoke arose from her hands as she made sure to cover them with chalk powder to prevent any slip ups.

Walter kept his eyes on her, his plan had worked out, slightly later than he expected but never the less he could now begin judging her potential. Feeling anxious she darted at the balance beam letting her hands grip onto the beam preforming a handstand pushing all her momentum into the tips of her toes. She began to bend backwards as her toes made contact with the beam, using her core muscles she pulled the rest of her body along making a nice oval shape. Crouching letting one leg hang off the beam she pointed her toes swinging her leg like a pendulum. Her arms shot to the ceiling bending and moving with fluidity that could hypnotize the smartest man. She began to raise her body as her leg didn't stop in it's motion and neither did her arms, balancing all her weight and movement upon her trusting right leg.

'Has strength, balance, ...flexibility.' Rorschach had difficulty studying her, parts of the fabric would tighten and loose is perverse places which made it highly uncomfortable for the boxing vigilante. Her moves slowly began increasing in difficulty and a test of her flexibility. Valda's legs spread long and wide as she balanced on her hands. The few men who had begun glancing slowly turned to stares, not many people knew how to use the gymnastic area of the gym or even see someone who knew how to use it to the extent the young girl had.

The young blonde girl who worked kitchen counter had made her way through and was in awe.

"Valda! No way!" the excitement had bubbled through the young girl caused the pink haired gymnast to wobble.

"Laura, I told you. Don't sneak up on me like that." Valda huffed but didn't loose her concentrated face; a tinge of agitation was noticed by the blue eyed spy. As she flipped backwards many times that he almost lost count, she dismounted landing strongly but his eyes darted to his gloves quickly as she puffed out her chest.

The blonde girl, Laura, clapped and cheered. "That was amazing Valda! Like, I haven't seen you do that in a long time!"

"Yea, hey-- is your brother around?"

"Who, Leo? Hahaha, duh! Uhm, well...no he's been busy at the station..or what's left of it." The blonde scrounged up her face.

"Do you expect him soon?"

"Nah! He's way too busy we don't even get phone calls, heehee-- well it could also be some of the phone lines are down. Why you want me to go get him or call him or somethin'? Hmm?" The blonde flashed a sneaky smile.

"No!...I mean, no I was just curious." Replied so quickly that could have broken the sound barrier.

Even though he couldn't hear a word of their conversation Walter intensely watched their body language; the sly smile from the young blonde followed by the nervous tension that covered Valda's face . Valda powdered her hands with the flour like chalk before walk over to the uneven bars.

"Like Valda, uhm...I don't think that's a good Idea. You know better than anyone you need a spotter, it wouldn't be ..like smart and stuff." Laura followed the determined gymnast trying to pull at her arm in an attempt to stop her.

Walter who had not removed his vision from the two females noticed the squabble and decided to get a closer look and listen for any information that would help him. Valda after all did work at the NewsFrontiersman so he made an excuse for himself and made his way in the direction toward the frustrated gymnast.

"Let go Laura." Valda struggled against the smaller and younger girl. " I can handle myself, I'm fine." By this point Walter had already made it to the gymnastic section without being detected, he had launched him and gripped a hold of the still rings. Lifting his body onto the rings balancing himself that his muscles and veins strained against his skin. His legs followed creating a perfect 90 degree angle, the squabble between the two females ceased being drawn to the only other person using the gymnastic equipment.

"...Woooh...!Look at that Valda, he's almost as good as you!" Laura tugged at Valda's shirt like a young child. Valda taking advantage of the teen's distraction pulled away and head over to the uneven bars completely disregarding the well built man.

By the time Laura had torn her eyes away from man Valda was hanging from the lower bar slowly building up momentum. She had swung over to the high bar twisting her wrist to balance herself on the top bar.

"Valda!! That's dangerous, seriously come down, you're getting me nervous!!" The young girl whined.

Letting go of the high bar floating behind the low bar gripping it with ease. Pressing her stomach against the white bar she flipped spreading her legs before letting go and gripping to the high bar. As the seconds passed her moves began growing with difficulty. Her moves ranged from a hip circle hecht with a ½ turn to recatch to the same bar ; to a Marinich/counter-kim. Laura at this point had bitten her nails off watching Valda. Walter had dismounted from the rings and made his way over to the bar his eyes glued to Valda.

'_Could handle herself rather well in a crowded situation or on fire escape latter._' His eyes shifted to the blonde girl her was gritting her teeth and had both of her hands glued to her chest. Valda should have listened to the younger girl. As she went up releasing white tube hoping to catch it upon her down turn, one hand grips the bar but the other isn't as fortunate. Her weight is throw off balance and the speed hits her and her lack of movement jolting her like a man being lynched.

As the uneven bars are set high since they're meant to accommodate everyone who visits the gym. Her hands are held outwards still hoping to grab a hold of that bar but she's fallen too far.. too fast. Instinctively Walter jumps arms held outward, she lands in the cradle of his arms. The force jolts through his body bending his knees that he falls to the ground. Valda's eyes are wide like dish pans starring up at her rescuer, the sunlight makes it difficult for her to make out his face but it slowly becomes easier as she props herself up on her elbows.

"Your the, um—" She pauses her eyes darting over to the Laura, the young blonde girl with the concerned face. 'If I say anything here she's bound to blurt it to Lou and Leo. I got watch myself...' Valda look over to the man who had rescued her.

"Do you guys know each other?" Laura looked at Valda and the unknown gymnast.

Walter looks down making sure that least amount of his face can be seen.

'I've drawn too much attention to myself. ' The worrying freckled man stood up and began to walk always not speaking a word.

"No Laura. Hey—uhm." She jogged up to the man who was walking away in a haste. Gripping his arm to slow down the unknown savior. The odor hits her but she's willing to sacrifice some oxygen to get close the man that seems so familiar but so distant. He pulls harshly, his elbow accidentally thrust itself into her rib cage. "Guh.." She grips her side, bending forward her gasp for air is followed by a couple of coughs. By the time her vision looks upward the man has grabbed his coat and made his way out.

'Damn it...what is it with that guy...' His nostalgic presence fuels her determination, ignoring the pain she grabs her bag and tries to chase after him. Running past the blonde girl who's at a lost and can't get a word in.

Dashing out of the dinner jogging in place her head spins side to side looking for the fowl odored and mannered man. She catches a glimpse of his hat over the hill, 'jeez this guy is pretty quick. But that's not gonna stop me.' Having something awaken in her that had been, at least to her, dead.

'_Damn. Why did I do a foolish thing. There was mats she would have been fine._' Even the ginger haired man is too much for his natural hero reactions. Hearing light steps getting closer he turns to his left looking for any suspicious moving shadows. A feminine shadow is come in his direction and quick, he turn but she's caught up to him.

The hills had made Valda build up so much speed that once she had caught up with the stranger she couldn't stop in time. She rams into his body going at what she felt was 40 mph, Valda having shut her eyes expecting the contact of cement with her sweaty flesh. Only to see she was standing up right and having her head buried in the broad chest of the man.

The setting sun made it impossible for her to get a good look with the glare of the sun piercing her eyes. The freckled man's lips were tighter that leather on an expensive car, he let the air out his nostrils like a enraged bull. Valda could feel her heart stop for that second that the he looked down to meet her vision, '..b-blue eyes...', the fall leaves and wind swept up and encircled them. A moment frozen in time, her eyes began to fill with tears. As the wind died down and the leaves fell to the ground her cheeks got dotted with clear drops of salty water.

Walter quickly let go of the girl who he had been tracking for days, she quickly looked down wiping her cheeks. Baffled at the sight of her tears, he turned and began walking.

"Hey..! You!" Her voice rattled the street and he turned around only having walked 5 steps.

His gazing made her freeze up but she quickly gained her strength, " I wanted..to..to say thank you..for you catching me back there.." His only answer was a quick huff of air and returned to his walking.

Valda ran up to him once more and in a quieter tone, " I know it was you that night.."

The sturdy build of the heroic man tensed up so tightly he could have rung wet towels dry. Walter turns but only with a sense of seriousness that made her regret her own words.

'_ Has my identity be reveled? Been to careless in disguise? _' He thought to himself letting a growl ring from deep in his throat.

Reluctant she decides to speak in hope of relaxing the man with the stench of 10,000 sweating men.

"You saved me that night...when those guys attacked me. You helped me out..I mean if it wasn't for you I would have--" Before she could finish her sentence Walter walked way with a relax stride.

'_Almost had my true identity revealed. Valda pays closer attention than I thought, has an eye for detail. Still...I need to be more vigilante._'

And with the knowing that his secret was still that, a secret, he continued walking not caring for the effect it had on the girl who had just thanked him for doing something he always done. And because of that her thank you or acknowledgment for his selflessness had no effect on him, as if to drop a pebble onto a frozen lake.

She stood there at a loss of what she should or say...or if she should do anything at all. Maybe it was all a case of mistaken identity, or maybe just maybe she wanted to see something that wasn't there. Thinking back on the recent events there was a string that connected through all of them, she kept getting pushed into a situations that involved her life being put on the line in one form or another. At that single point in time she could feel the hand of god pulling on her strings, as if there was something that needed to be done and she was going to be apart of it whether she liked it or not.

Time passed, she arrived home feeling somewhat empty at the events from earlier on in the day. She sat on her couch looking out the window as the sky turned a dingy purple. The cat strolled in again, the feline sat on the large spool table, eyes meeting before the creature lost interest. 'Is there something about me today...?' letting a heavy sigh escape her lips, her tongue clicked the roof of her mouth. "ugh...darn I hate when I get cotton mouth.." Valda attempted to clear her throat realizing that she need some liquid assistance. The cat watched her almost in a tense position, "Chill cat, I know your feral I wouldn't darn touch you never have and I most likely never will." This had become a routine for her when she was home alone, speaking either aloud to no one or to the small spotted cat.

Reaching the kitchen nook Valda had grabbed a glass cup and filled it with faucet water. Sipping the water was always followed by a sour look and a clicking sound from her mouth. The cat turned it's head toward her, but once it noticed there was no benefit it simply turned away and began licking it's paw. She sat back at the couch allowing the glass to perspire on the cheap wooden table, letting her head to hang backwards and admire the plain ceiling.

She slowly looked at the cat who had hopped on the couch smelling her bag intensely, it had been the closet the small animal had ever gotten so close. 'what's in my bag that he could find so interesting?' He began to claw at the bag, shooing it away and it giving a goodbye hiss as it made it's way out of the apartment. Reaching inside she felt something rough, which only peaked her curiosity, ' is it something from the office?'

Valda pulled a leather book labeled "Journal" out, her face scrounged up like the first person to lay eyes on Picasso's odd artwork. "Now where did you come from?....OH, I got you from the office!" She grew a proud expression before it rolling into confusion. Slowly she became cognizant of fact that she had not cracked the book open even though it was in her possession for almost 2 weeks.

"Well I might as well.." She shrugged cracking open to the first page. "Oh god.." Her eyes widen "Is this even in English." squinting and wishing she had some glasses or maybe a college professor. Almost like a puzzle photo, the more she starred the more mad writing made sense.

Hours later, she sat in the same position that she begun reading wide eyed and jaw dropped she then noticed she held the journal of the vigilante that had visited her that eventful night.

"No way...did he..or why would he..no this has to be joke..." She tried to convince herself. But the detail and the way it was written was how he spoke. Feeling a lump in her throat and nervous shake that had overcame her body she placed the journal down with a distressed look smacked on her face. She needed to calm her nerves and to relax her tensed frame, her eyes drawn the small blue room. Nodding to herself in a conversation only known to herself she stood up dragged herself to the bathroom.

A hiss rang through the apartment and steam flooded the small room, behind a foggy curtain she stood in the hot water running her hands through the pink hair. Her eyes closed try to focus on the water hitting tile and soft flesh wish for just a bit she could think everything through without it all ramming at her at once.

Almost sinking into a daze she stared at the water trickling and circling her feet, she could barely see her hands. Like an early morning fog, with a deafening silence of white noise.

"_Been following you lately...Seems you've been looking for me. Thought about what I said?_"

She didn't move but calmly respond to the man with the raspy voice.

"It could be a possibility..So do you always follow people this closely and never get caught?"

"_It's part of the job."_

"So why not wait 'till I get out of the shower? How do I know your the real deal and not some pervert who found his mask who enjoys partaking in some disgusting role playing game.."

A disgusted grunt was followed by a hostile tone. " _Not like scum. More important things than to lust over disgusting flesh."_

"Fine..Then tell me something that only Rorschach would know...like what happened a couple of years ago..to a young girl.." She replied in a playful tone.

Rorschach pulled the curtain slamming her into the tile wall, "_Who told you about--_" "Blair?" it rolled off her tongue with ease. His grip tighten, his face hidden by black and white splotches but even so she could tell he was gritting his teeth in anger. The hot water splurged over the upset vigilante only to look upon a calm but serious face.

"Nice to meet you Rorschach."

"_How do you know about Blair?_"

"You told me..You told me everything. And now I want to be apart of this. I now know because of you who caused the explosion and killed all those people."

Rorschach baffled and taken by her statement but before he could say a word the little radio turned on blasting a song from another random station. But their eyes on each other never shifted and neither did his stance or grip.

"Unforgettable...That's what you are.."

* * *

Hope you liked and enjoy the cliff hanger!! :D

Catch you later my Watchmen and Rorschach Fans :D

please Review 3 SexyKovacPistol 3


End file.
